


【all贝】pwp

by Hua_Li1999



Category: hhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【all贝】pwp

紧致的肉穴强行吞下两根硕大肉棒不是轻易的事，好在李京泽已然被操得烂熟，肠道的完全放松以及用掉一整瓶的润滑让他的臀缝泥泞不堪，肉体拍打着扯出粘腻透明的淫丝，淫靡不堪的水声几乎让李京泽有一种自己被操出水的可怕错觉。

他的眼角因为情欲而沾染上浓重绯色，两颗小虎牙紧咬着粉嫩的下唇直至洇出了血。  
过度扩张的穴口被撑得边缘都失了血色，开发得像是一层鲜嫩肉膜死死包裹住正在体内胡乱驰骋的两根凶器。

刘嘉裕站在李京泽身后，掐着那段过分精瘦的窄腰调整着被一次次顶偏的姿势，坚硬的龟头再一次碾过李京泽体内突起的敏感处，成功逼出对方高昂的呻吟，同时肉壁又是一阵紧绞，贝贝扒着身前丁飞宽阔的后背，爽得一口咬上对方颈侧的翅膀尖，却只是成功引起两个男人更多的施虐欲。

腿心被撞得几乎破皮，夹在两个比自己高的男人中间被操不是什么美好体验。  
男人们像是比试一般轮番狠狠撞在李京泽体内最敏感的一处，强制承受刺激让小祖宗浑身颤抖，脚尖都已经离地。粘腻的淫液顺着发红的大腿根部一路滴落在地汇成一小滩。

李京泽哆嗦着被刘嘉裕一遍遍操进丁飞的怀里，小祖宗红着眼眶有些埋怨地回头看弹壳，但别说是骂人就连讨饶的话都被顶了粉碎。  
湿润殷红的唇瓣微张着，粉嫩的小舌头不自觉溜了出来，全然一副意乱情迷模样，看得弹壳又是一阵牙痒，抓过贝贝的脏辫便吻上去。  
丁飞则是趁机摸上李京泽柔软的胸膛，火热的手掌覆盖上早在前戏就被蹂躏到肿大的乳肉，几乎破皮的乳头可怜兮兮从指缝间挤出来，被恶趣味地用指骨捻得扁平，心满意足感受到怀里小祖宗的明显颤抖，一边扭动着想挣脱自己的掌控。

吻被打断让刘嘉裕有些不爽，抬头却看到小祖宗眼眶里都屯了泪水。  
“轻、轻点…”带着点鼻音的小烟嗓难得用软乎乎的语调讨饶，丁飞似乎很满意，低笑着松了手指，抚慰般改用唇去包裹那枚乳肉，灵活的舌头逐渐舔开顶端的细小乳孔，舌尖钻顶着直把怀里的小祖宗送上了高潮，肠道的又一次紧绞伴随着体内深处一滩温热的液体浇在龟头，丁飞跟刘嘉裕不知道他们又触发了李京泽体内的什么神器开关，只觉得下身涨得难受，随即进行下一轮的猛烈撞击。

还没过高潮余韵的李京泽完全脱了力，像是个坏掉的性爱娃娃被夹在中间随意操弄，身前身后越发放肆的顶弄让他的呻吟声越来越搂不住，他羞耻地把脑袋埋在丁飞胸膛，成功把丁飞撩拨得有些受不了。

“宝贝，抓稳了。”  
他的声音也沾上了情欲的沙哑，抬头向刘嘉裕交换了一个眼神，两人默契十足地疯狂顶弄起来，直把李京泽本就没什么多余赘肉的肚皮都硬生生撞出两个不间断的突起，纹身被撑得变形。  
李京泽显然是没反应过来这突如其来的攻击，一瞬间的极致快感让他的眼球都翻白，大张着嘴却叫不出一个字。


End file.
